


Love's Goodbye

by NaruKokitsu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, I don't follow this pairing anymore, M/M, Poetry, Posting for you guys!, sad as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruKokitsu/pseuds/NaruKokitsu
Summary: The savior of the wizarding world is in mourning...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So like the tags said, I don't ship Harry/Draco anymore (not for over ten years now?) but that doesn't mean others don't so, here you go. And yeah, it's a poem. Eh heh, heh... Sorry.
> 
> I don't own the story or the characters. Those are all belong to J. K. Rowling. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

With your smoky blue eyes

you blew away my mind

With a bat of those beautiful long lashes

I left everything behind.

 

I needed to drown in your eyes

Soft smiles back and forth

you took every single thing I needed

I no longer had my breath

 

My friends warned me, Scorned you

but they could not see

with my emerald orbs or your smoky blues

That we were meant to be

 

Your life could have been melded with mine

in ways we never knew

But you, Draco Malfoy, shall always know

that I will always be true.

 

I miss you now

standing beside your grave

I still remember the last things that you said

"I love you Harry, for me, be Brave."

 

I cannot believe of all things

you said this to me

Gryffindors always hold this quality

I still hide tears I don't want others to see

 

I'm sorry

my love

I failed you,

now you watch from above

 

We're leaving now

It's beginning to rain

No one will ever know

I've felt this much pain

 

I have to go on..

There's still a war to win..

I may get my revenge... Then again..

I may be with you in heaven...

 

Why did you have to take that blast?

No one could believe it was you

I will always know

that your love for me was true...

 

 

~Harry J. Potter

 

P.S. Draco... I miss you...

**Author's Note:**

> Author thrives on comments and kudos!


End file.
